Acceptance
by jackwabbit
Summary: SPOILERS FOR UNENDING! NEW CHAPTER! Acceptance, Or Chapter 1, Is A Beginning. Second Fiddle, Or Chapter 2, Is An End. Sam And Teal'c Discover What Friendship Really Is. Emotional HC, Angst, SamTeal’c, SJ Implied, Teal'cOther Implied.
1. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

Rated: PG

Category: Emotional H/C, Angst, Sam/Teal'c 'Friendship Plus', S/J Implied

Season: Ten

Spoilers: Unending

Summary: Sam and Teal'c Discover What Friendship Really Is. Or, A Beginning And An End For Sam And Teal'c.

---

Samantha Carter didn't quit. She didn't give up. She always found the answer.

Always.

Because Samantha Carter didn't quit.

The answer had to be there.

It had to.

Carter refused to accept that there was no answer. She believed that if she could only find the one piece of the puzzle she was missing, it would come to her. She thought that if she could just manipulate the data in some new way, turn the numbers around somehow, she could get her team out of the latest royal mess they were in. Somehow, she had to fix this.

As she struggled to come up with an answer, any answer, or even a small step toward an answer, Sam wondered how long it had been since she'd made any real progress. It seemed like forever since she'd gained any ground.

Sam sighed as she tried one more variation of her latest simulation. As she moved the Asgard control device over the panel, her new closest companion, the holographic representation of Thor, appeared and once again spouted his favorite phrase.

"That function is not possible."

Sam gritted her teeth and bowed her head in a vain attempt to control her anger. If Thor had really been present, his life would have been in danger. Sam's body trembled with barely restrained rage. As it was, it took every ounce of self control Sam had to not attempt to strike the hologram. She would have liked to beat it to a bloody pulp, but somehow the thought of a holographic opponent wasn't overly appealing. Sam wanted to feel some solid resistance to her blows. As Sam racked her brain for some other option to try, some other variable to change, her frustration finally overcame her finely tuned control. Her hands balled slowly into fists, then quickly raised into the air and crashed down onto the console in front of her in a single sharp blow as an anguished yell of frustration escaped her lungs.

As Sam's breathing gradually slowed after her outburst, a familiar deep voice reached her ears.

"Colonel Carter."

Sam smiled a little in spite of her mood. Teal'c. His voice was like an anchor in a stormy sea. He could always be counted on to be calm and in control, and his adherence to formality, even in the worst of situations, was a constant Sam desperately needed now.

As Carter turned to greet the big Jaffa, she noticed Teal'c was looking at her rather strangely. He looked puzzled and concerned at the same time. Sam decided not to dwell on the expression, though, and take care of whatever Teal'c needed as quickly as possible, so she could get back to work. Sam just kept telling herself that the answer had to be there, somewhere, and she would find it, somehow. To think anything else would have meant defeat.

"Oh, hey, Teal'c. Did you need more Tretonin?"

"I do not. The supply you replicated for me last week is sufficient to last several more days."

"Is there something else I can do for you?"

"I merely came by to inquire as to your progress, but perhaps this is not a good time."

Sam sighed. "No, no. It's as good a time as any. I can't seem to make any headway here."

"Perhaps you should take a break from your studies."

"No. I've got to figure this out." Sam turned back to her console, but Teal'c wasn't done.

"Colonel Carter, we have been trapped in this time dilation field for five months, six days and thirteen hours. In that time, I have not seen you waver in your devotion to reverse our situation. I have not seen you stop your work except to eat and sleep, and then only under protest. There comes a time when simply continuing to work impedes progress and makes success less likely. Perhaps if you were to engage in another activity briefly, the answer might come to you."

Sam snorted out a laugh at Teal'c's words. They were wise, but she didn't feel like she could stop working, even for a moment. It would be too easy not to come back to it. Too easy to let things go until tomorrow…after all, she had plenty of time, right? But that seemed too much like giving up, and giving up was not something Samantha Carter did. It just wasn't in her.

"I can't, Teal'c, not right now."

"Samantha, even the greatest warrior must know when retreat is best."

The use of her first name startled Sam, and she looked up at Teal'c then, her eyes wide.

Teal'c nodded a greeting back, glad he finally had his friend's full attention. He half closed his eyes and smiled in his mysterious Jaffa way as he spoke his next words. "I believe I can provide the perfect distraction. Perhaps you would like to join me in a sparring session?"

Sam smiled widely then. It had been ages since she and Teal'c had practiced self-defense or sparred together, and the idea appealed to Sam very much, especially given her mood. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, though, Sam began to fidget nervously with her hands. She just couldn't leave her work. She had to keep going, at least for the moment. She had to figure out how to get them out of here, or die trying. She couldn't relax, even for a moment, when there was work to be done.

"I can't, Teal'c. Really. I'm sorry."

A flash of true sorrow crossed Teal'c's face then, but it quickly vanished as the Jaffa nodded again. "If you change your mind, you may call on me anytime, Colonel."

As he spoke, Teal'c turned on his heel and left. His excellent hearing made note of Sam's sigh of whispered thanks, but he did not respond.

XXX

Seven hours later, Teal'c sat in his quarters, quietly reading. A knock on his door surprised him.

It was an actual knock. Not the door chime usually used on board the Odyssey. It was very quiet, almost like the person did not really wish to be heard.

Teal'c set his book down, and answered the door with a questioning look on his brow.

As the door slid open, Teal'c's eyes went wide briefly with surprise before he smiled broadly.

"Colonel Carter. This is an unexpected surprise."

"Yeah…well, ya see, I think you might be right."

Teal'c merely leaned his head to one side and implored his friend to continue with his eyes.

Carter obliged. "I can't look at that damn simulation console for one more minute. If I hear Thor tell me one more time 'that function is not possible', I'm going to destroy the damn hologram projector myself. I can't do it right now. I should have taken you up on your offer earlier. You up for a movie now? I brought popcorn."

The last question was asked nervously, as if Sam thought Teal'c would be upset with her or reject her offer, and so the large bowl of popcorn Carter had just replicated, complete with butter and salt, was held out as a peace offering between the two friends.

Teal'c looked genuinely amused at Sam's tirade, complete with air quotes around Thor's words, and simply stepped back from the doorway to allow Carter entrance.

Relief washed over Sam's features, and she stepped inside Teal'c's immaculate quarters, setting the popcorn down on what passed for a coffee table in the small space.

"Did you have a particular movie in mind, Colonel Carter?"

Sam laughed out loud. "No, Teal'c. You know the Odyssey has an extensive movie library stored in the ship's computer. You pick. I can't think anymore. I happen to know that 'Star Wars' is available." Sam threw a smile over her shoulder as she said this and added a final thought before settling down on Teal'c's small couch. "Oh, and Teal'c…I don't have to be Colonel Carter tonight, ok?"

"I understand."

With that, Teal'c grabbed two bottles of juice from the cold storage compartment in his quarters and joined Sam on the couch. The two old friends got comfortable, and Teal'c pulled up the Odyssey's onboard entertainment system on his computer console. While Sam had been busy trying to get them home, Teal'c and Colonel Mitchell had made some modifications to the crew quarters, and everyone now on board had killer accommodations, complete with large wall mounted monitors that conveniently tied into Odyssey's systems but also functioned much like big-screen televisions and the equivalent of stereo sound systems. The improved quarters were far enough apart that noise level wasn't a problem, and Teal'c had often taken advantage of his privacy to properly enjoy much of what Earth's Hollywood had to offer.

As he scrolled through the menu of available movies tonight, Teal'c couldn't decide what to watch, until finally his eyes landed on something that seemed just right.

XXX

It didn't seem like a movie Teal'c would like. He'd watched it for the first time shortly after the Odyssey had been trapped in the time dilation field merely out of curiosity.

He'd seen it twelve times since, and he still loved it.

The tale of five strangers, with nothing in common, becoming friends over the course of a single day intrigued Teal'c. It reminded him of the one event that had forever changed the course of his life: his snap decision to help Jack O'Neill and his teammates escape Apophis so many years ago. It also reminded him of his journey through the years to truly get to know the Tau'ri and their ways. Humans and Jaffa were not so different underneath, and while some of the more eccentric cultural references in the movie were still a mystery to Teal'c, he found it amusing to try to figure them out.

As he selected the title and the movie began to play, Carter's face lit up.

"Oh, Teal'c, good choice. I haven't seen this in forever. It's a great movie."

"I am glad you approve, Colonel Carter."

Sam shot Teal'c a look that reminded him titles were optional tonight, and then dove into the popcorn with reckless abandon as the movie's musical credits rolled. Teal'c took a handful of the snack, too, and as the opening monologue began, human and Jaffa became silent, munching contentedly and watching in concentration.

"Saturday, March twenty-fourth, 1984. Shermer High School. Shermer, Illinois. 60062."

XXX

Much later, as the end credits began to roll, Teal'c glanced over to the other end of the couch. Samantha Carter lay there, quietly sleeping, looking more peaceful than Teal'c had seen her in a very long time. Her head was propped up on the arm of the couch, and she was nestled down into the corner of the furniture like a small child. Teal'c smiled at the sight, and rose quietly. He returned after only a moment, and covered his friend with a spare blanket. Carter did not wake, but shifted to lay more fully on the couch, and Teal'c tucked the blanket tightly around her before silently leaving the room and retiring to his own bed for the night.

XXX

Several hours later, Sam awoke with a groan. Her neck and back were stiff, and she briefly wondered where she was before remembering the evening she'd spent with Teal'c. She smiled as she noticed the blanket wrapped snugly around her, and while she had no desire to leave her warm cocoon, she knew she would regret sleeping on the couch all night. Sam stretched a little to test out her aching muscles, and slowly climbed out of the blanket.

As she found her shoes and prepared to leave, Sam discovered her bladder had other ideas, so she quietly crept to Teal'c's bathroom and relieved herself. As she was leaving, she had to walk by the door to Teal'c's bedroom. Suddenly, a deep voice startled her.

"Colonel Carter."

Sam's breath caught in her throat for a second before she answered. "Jesus, Teal'c. You scared me."

"I apologize, but I wish to say something. I know our situation is hard on you, but I wish you to know that I would not want to be trapped here with anyone else as my hope for salvation."

"I appreciate that, Teal'c. I really do. I only hope I'm enough."

"I have faith that you will one day find the solution you seek."

Sam snorted. "Yeah, like when we're all about ninety years old."

Teal'c wisely decided not to mention that he was already well past that age. "If that is the case, Samantha, then I can think of no better company to have for those many years than that of my closest friends. I have enjoyed our evening tonight, and only wish I could do more to lighten your burden."

As Teal'c spoke, Sam's feet carried her to his bed, almost involuntarily. When her shins bumped into the side of the mattress, Sam sat shakily on the edge of the bed in the darkness, listening, as the Jaffa finished his speech. She said nothing in response.

After a long silence, there was a sharp click, and the small lamp next to the bed illuminated the room. Teal'c's hand was still poised above the switch on the light as he took in the face of his friend. Samantha Carter sat unmoving, silent tears streaming down her face.

As Teal'c reached for her, she turned her head away from him, closing her eyes and shutting him out. Sam swallowed several times to try to stop the tears, but to no avail.

Suddenly, Teal'c moved with the lightning speed of a practiced warrior. He sat up and enveloped Carter quickly in his muscular arms. Teal'c held his friend tightly while she cried, and Sam returned his embrace desperately. After what seemed like an eternity of nearly complete silence, broken only by an occasional quiet sob, a tortured feminine whisper floated into the room.

"Is it wrong that I wish he was here?"

Teal'c didn't hesitate to answer. He knew precisely who Carter was talking about.

"No. I, too, miss him greatly, as does Doctor Jackson."

Sam laughed a agonized little laugh. "It's not fair, Teal'c."

"No. It is not."

"I can't live alone like this forever, Teal'c."

"You are not alone, Colonel Carter."

"You know what I mean, Teal'c…or maybe you don't…I don't know…I mean…"

As she trailed off, Sam suddenly hugged Teal'c tighter. She held him so tightly it was as if she was clinging to life itself. "I mean…just…this…"

"I do understand."

"But I can't…I mean…" Sam stopped for a second, and finally one word, so quiet it was hard for even Teal'c to hear, was whispered into the night.

"Jack…"

New tears filled Sam's eyes, and Teal'c spoke quietly.

"I do not pretend to be the one you want or need, Samantha, but there is no reason for you to ever feel alone here. I will accompany you on this journey, if you will allow it."

Sam nodded mutely then and sniffed once.

No more words could be said. Teal'c merely laid back down and flipped back his bedcovers, silently inviting Sam to join him. After only a second's hesitation, Sam kicked off her shoes and gratefully slid under the warm blankets, snuggling into the body next to her as Teal'c switched off the light.

The human contact was like a drug after so many nights alone, and Sam took comfort in Teal'c's presence like an addict getting a fix. A type of calmness she had almost forgotten existed flowed through her, and Carter felt sleep returning quickly, as a feeling of safety surrounded her.

Teal'c didn't mind that Sam was fully clothed. Because of his own near nakedness, he found it preferable in many ways. This wasn't about sex, and probably never would be, but Carter was a beautiful woman, and her clothing did help the Jaffa forget that. He held his dear friend close and slowly ran his fingers through her short blonde hair until Sam found peace in slumber once again. Teal'c followed her to a dreamless sleep shortly.

It was the first of many occasional nights that Samantha Carter of the Tau'ri and the Jaffa warrior Teal'c spent together. Both knew that what they had was somehow not quite right, but they accepted it for what it was, and in almost fifty years, judgment never once passed between them.

*A/N-The movie referred to in this story is John Hughes 'The Breakfast Club'. For those who share my love of it-congrats. For those who don't-give it a shot! You may, like Teal'c, surprise yourself.


	2. Second Fiddle

**Second Fiddle (Acceptance Continued)  
**

Rated: PG-13 (language)

Spoilers: Unending; Much, Much Later.

Summary: It Takes More Skill Than I Can Tell To Play The Second Fiddle Well.

---

Teal'c wasn't surprised by the knock as his door.

He'd been expecting it.

She always knocked. She never used the chime.

He didn't want to answer. If he thought ignoring her would work, he would've let her knock all day, but he knew that a pissed off Samantha Carter could be one stubborn enemy, so with a deep sigh of resignation and anxiety, he stood to let her in.

As the door opened, the scene that greeted Teal'c was exactly what he'd expected.

Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter stood just outside his quarters. She was breathing a little heavily, and her face was turned to one side so that she could avoid looking at the doorway and its occupant. Even in profile, though, Teal'c could see that her face was scrunched up with an unidentifiable emotion. It was as if she was trying to hold back a flood of feeling.

He stood in the doorway, silently, waiting for what he knew was coming.

When Sam finally turned to face him, her expression was revealed as a mixture of anger and sadness, with a touch of fear thrown in for good measure. Sam's eyes were just a bit red, and they shone with the slightest sheen of tears.

Teal'c knew what this was about, and he thought the privacy of his quarters was more suitable for the coming conversation than the hallway, but he did not trust his voice not to fail him, so he invited his friend inside the only way he could. Teal'c took a half step back from the door and gestured to the interior of the room. His face remained calm, but internally he was anything but. The anger, sadness, and fear that Sam was showing openly were eating at Teal'c, too, as he fought his own battles with the events that were about to unfold. As Sam stepped past him, he briefly closed his eyes, swallowing his own demons as best he could so that he could help Sam deal with hers, before following her into the room. The door shut behind him.

It was nearly twenty seconds before she spoke.

"I can't let you do this."

"I am the only logical choice. You know that is true."

"Logic be damned, Teal'c! This isn't about logic! I should do it!"

"I sympathize with your emotions, Colonel Carter, but I will not allow that. Again, I am the only logical choice. You are nearing the end of your natural years. I am not. It is that simple."

"No...no, Teal'c, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

Sam had been pacing the room until now, but as she lost her battle to keep the tears in, she flopped onto Teal'c's couch and allowed one long trail of saline to drop down each cheek. She knew he was right, but it didn't make what had to be done any easier.

"I know...I just...what happens now, Teal'c?"

"I do not understand your question, Colonel Carter. I believe you have already come up with a plan that has a reasonable chance of success."

Sam had long ago learned to cut through Teal'c's 'stoic Jaffa' bullshit, and she called his bluff now. Her voice was full of flint as she spoke.

"You know damn well that's not what I'm talking about, Teal'c. Don't pretend you don't."

Teal'c knew when he'd lost a battle, and he sighed heavily in defeat now. He joined Sam on the couch, his shoulders slumped in dejection. The cracks in his armor that he rarely showed opened a little bit, as they were sometimes wont to do in her presence. He was quiet a long time, and when he finally spoke, his voice was barely a whisper.

"We knew this day would come. We never pretended that things would continue as they are now on the outside."

"I know, but..."

"No, Samantha. There will be no 'but'. You will have no memory of our time here, nor will any of the others, and I make a solemn vow that I will keep silent for as long as I shall live regarding any events that transpired here."

"It's not fair to ask you to do that, Teal'c. I mean, you and I..."

Sam's voice failed her, and Teal'c interrupted.

"Have come to mean a great deal to one another, but we both accepted our roles long ago. We both have someone to return to, and it is only right that we do so."

"I know, but...damn...I wish I could tell you that I'm going to miss you...but...damn...to have a lifetime ripped away from me...it just seems so unfair...I'll never know about any of this."

"You will have another lifetime to live, Colonel Carter. I suspect that one will bring you more joy than this one has."

"Teal'c, don't talk like that. I've never regretted this..."

"Nor have I, but let us be fair. We both know that we became close to comfort each other when the absence of those we really wanted became too great to bear alone."

Sam nodded, and the tears fell faster now.

"It did start that way...you're right...and the fact that we both knew that and accepted it is part of what made this special to me...you never judged me...that meant a lot...but...God, Teal'c...it's more than that to me now..."

"I feel the same way."

"God, it's not fair that you'll remember...I wish I could make it so you didn't have to..."

"That is not possible. There is no reason to dwell on it. Perhaps this is punishment for a lifetime of wrongs done in service to the Goa'uld."

Teal'c very rarely mentioned his service to Apophis, and Sam would never have blamed him for any actions taken way back then, but she couldn't argue his karmic viewpoint right now. She was too tired and too depressed to try.

Silence fell between the two for a long time. There was nothing left to be said.

Finally, in a sudden movement surprising for her age, Sam stood. She stepped in front of Teal'c and leaned over him. Her hand traced the strong outline of his jaw, and then pulled his chin up, forcing his dark eyes to meet hers. Sam's tears had gone, but an infinite sadness remained behind her stormy pupils as she spoke a mere four words.

Four words that shattered the soul of a stoic Jaffa and damned him to a lifetime of hell.

"Goodbye, Teal'c. Thank you."

Sam planted a light kiss on Teal'c's full mouth then, and followed it with a light brush of her lips across his forehead before she stepped away. She didn't look back as she turned and left, and Teal'c was grateful.

She never saw the armor fall away as a single tear escaped from the corner of one eye.

She never heard his whispered response.

"Goodbye, Samantha. I will miss you."


End file.
